With the development of the liquid crystal display technology in recent years, curved liquid crystal display devices such as curved TVs are provided by most manufacturers, screens of curved liquid crystal display devices are designed to be curved, which can offer a wider view of the scene, no matter at the central or marginal part, visual effects stay the same, and distortion is reduced when watching at a short distance. Moreover, curved liquid crystal display devices can elongate the distance of the screen and the audience, in order to achieve better experience of watching. Therefore, curved liquid crystal display devices are superior in the development.
In conventional flat liquid crystal display devices, the same thickness can be obtained by holders with the same size and height that are disposed evenly between upper and bottom substrates. In a curved liquid crystal display device, when a soft liquid crystal display panel of a soft liquid crystal display device bends, stress on the center of the curved panel and that on the two sides are different, the region far from the center part of the curve is loaded with less stress. Therefore, if holders with the same size and height that are disposed evenly between upper and bottom substrate are retaining, as the center of the curve is loaded the most stress, deformation of the holders will be the most, causing the thickness of the specific part to be the least, and thickness of other area will be increasing along the direction away from the center of the curve, which can decrease the uniformity and consistency of the thickness when a liquid crystal display panel bends, leading to abnormal operation of a liquid crystal display device.